Beyond Eight Years
by goodbyecoffee101
Summary: Andy crossed path with her 'first love', but Andy has moved on. Definitely. Totally. Will she survive? Established Mirandy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beyond Eight Years

By Goodbyecoffee

**Fandom:** Devil Wears Prada

**Pairing:** Andy/Miranda .. and Elizabeth (to which in my head is played by Dana Delany. Why? Just because.) Do not be fooled. Don't let your blood pressure rise too much. I ship Mirandy. Keep that in mind.

**Rating:** T … M on later parts. Will inform you ahead of time when it's about to go M.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DWP, nor Andy or Miranda, or Elizabeth. If there's one that I wish I own, most definitely, I'll keep Miranda. I do not make money off of this. This is purely a product of my bizarre and wild, and mostly bizarre, imagination. I haven't had the chance to read all of the fictions written about Mirandy, but I am hoping my idea hasn't been tackled before. If there's one that's been written that's similar with this one, please do let me know. I'll see what I can do to shift my story elsewhere, to give it a new direction or something. Having said that, I sure hope no one would claim there's already a story like this. Yikes.

**A/N:** I know some of you might have read my other story using Roy's POV. Please accept my apologies. My laptop crashed together with all of my files. I have finished that story but it's all gone now. I cried like baby but it didn't help at all in recovering any of my saved files. I blame Meryl Streep's movies and the viruses they have accumulated in my little, unsuspecting laptop. I will try to re-write the story as I hate unfinished stories myself, but please do give me time. I can't write two stories at a time as I do have life outside of our little cozy world here, plus am too wrapped up in this current one. I can't stop writing about this story right now. I hope you'll find that a good thing!

**This story is beta-virgin, so all mistakes are mine. Oh, and English isn't my native tongue, am just playing it all by ears. Hopefully, grammars and all won't make you cringed (so much).**

Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism (especially the latter) are **STRONGLY **_**REQUESTED**_.

Please do not archive.

Life has been kind. This was Andy's thoughts as she was walking along the streets of New York. She got the job she's always wanted, she's up for a promotion, and there are rumors going around that she's going to get some prestigious award. Yes, it's only a rumor at the moment, but the thought alone was enough to make her giddy. Life has been kind. Whatever did she do to deserve such happiness, she still has to figure out. Beside her beloved job, she's got something that no one can buy-Miranda's love. Indeed, after a couple of months of 'wooing', she won the devil over. To say that Andy was ecstatic would be the understatement of the year. Everything was just going right at the moment. Sky seemed bluer these days, indeed.

So, Andy was walking along the avenue when fate decided she has had enough of good luck. Time to up the ante. Will she get out of this alive?

She was about to cross the street and was waiting for the traffic light's signal when she saw her. Her hair was unmistakable. Strawberry blonde. Dark-rimmed eye glasses. Little *soft* mouth. Soft? Of all the things she could've remembered, why the softness of the woman's mouth? She didn't mean to stare, but she did, so as the usual instinctual vibe, the woman caught and returned her gaze. Andy heard warning bells in her head. The woman smiled and Andy almost fainted.

What in the freaking hell was she doing in New York? Particularly this side of New York? What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the fuck?!

Elizabeth.

_What the hell are you doing here?_

She felt like this was some bad, and really, not a funny joke. Or maybe the cosmic force suddenly hates her or something. Why else would the universe let her path cross with Elizabeth again? Of all people… why her? Her mind immediately leaped to her conversation a couple of nights ago with Miranda.

_"Have you been in a relationship with a woman before?" Miranda asked casually as they were lounging on her couch in the study. Andy's left arm was wrapped around her shoulder as her right hand was tracing non-sense patterns on Miranda's knee. _

_"Maybe.." Andy answered lightly. The question really was a filler over the comfortable silence that hung over them. As luck, or maybe karma, would have it, Miranda did not like Andrea's answer. There's something about her lover's tone that suddenly unnerved her. Maybe because the answer she's been expecting was negative and a flat out 'No'._

_Miranda shifted to face Andy directly as she shrugged the other woman's arm._

_"Andrea.." her tone was soft but was tinged with warning._

_"What? Does it matter?"_

_"Yes. Very much so.."It didn't suppose to matter had Andy's answer was what Miranda was wanting to hear._

_"Why?" Andy asked, grinning teasingly. She's fond of driving Miranda nuts. For some odd reason, she found it extremely hot when Miranda's irritated. More so when Miranda's angry. (This has nothing to do with the ever hot make-up sex that happens afterward. No sir. Not at all.) But not so angry that at one point, she almost made Miranda cry with her relentless teasing. She felt awful yet she couldn't help feeling a little smug. She's got that power over Miranda, and Miranda got the same, maybe even more power over Andy. But back to the point, the make-up sex almost didn't happen. Bad move, and she has learned her lesson. _

_"Just.. It does." she pursed her lips then. Andy grinned._

_"I love you."_

_"Answer my question, Andrea." still pursing her lips, she hated it when Andrea's being playful while she's opening a serious discussion. Other times, the three words would have worked their magic and will have her lips quirk for a smile. But not today. She's determined to find out something. As to why, she doesn't know herself. Later, she'd realize she shouldn't have persisted to learn more about this._

_Andy sighed and realized it's not one of those days when she could get away with her witty one-liners and I love you's._

_She shifted her body and casually draped her left arm on the back of the couch and looked directly on Miranda's eyes._

_For a moment she almost forgot what they were talking about as she got lost in Miranda's stare. God, why's Miranda so beautiful?_

_"Yes."_

_A second or two passed before Miranda replied, "Hmm.. How many? How long did it last?" _

_Andy stared at her. She's trying to weigh if she should tell Miranda the truth or if she could get away with a lie. The latter was a no go, obviously. Miranda can read her like a book. Especially when she's hiding something or not telling the complete truth. She wouldn't call it lying, when it comes to Miranda. She'd say she was only trying to tell her version of truth. Something that would not further irritate Miranda when she's already upset in not a sexy way._

_She decided to just get on with it. What the hell. She's madly in love with Miranda. No chance in hell she'll cross path with Elizabeth anyway. She's moved on. Yes. Definitely. Totally moved on._

_"One.." she swallowed and tried to act cool about it before she continued. "Eight years.." she added nonchalantly then smiled. She hoped it looked genuine. She hate talking about it. It was a super long, super exhausting, and quite a painful story. She'd rather not, really._

_Miranda looked shocked to say the least. She stared at Andy and then stared, and then stared some more. When Andy felt uncomfortable enough and was about to say something stupid, Miranda found her voice and tilted her head back as she shook it softly. Her brow furrowed as she opened her mouth, but nothing came out._

_Wow. Eight years. She shouldn't worry, really, except it's eight fucking years. Longer than two of her marriages combined. She tried to imagine what Andrea must be like back then and she couldn't help but wince._

_Eight years. What happened? This eight years woman better be dead. Miranda couldn't help but thought._

_"I'm sorry, did you say eight years?" Miranda finally asked after what felt like a year._

_Andy reached for Miranda's right hand and scooted closer._

_"You are freaking out."_

_Miranda frowned some more but said nothing. "Yes, eight years. No big deal." Andy said as she tried to hide her unease with a grin. Right._

_Miranda looked at her like she's grown a second head. She was freaking out indeed but it's all in her head at the moment. She couldn't seem to speak up and let her voice be heard._

_Eight years. No big deal. Ha! Not a big deal at all. Two years shy of a decade. Fucking decade._

_"Eight years and no big deal? My, eight years is longer than both of my marriages combined." She said through gritted teeth._

_"Miranda, it's over. We parted ways amicably.." Partly true. Elizabeth was amicable, she was not. "It didn't work out between us. So we decided to give it a rest." Not true at all. Elizabeth decided. She on the other hand was still willing to try. _

_She was young then. She thought Elizabeth was her soul mate. Everybody makes mistakes. So what. Andy counted this as one of her biggest. Not the whole relationship though. They had their great moments. And then Andy had her worst. She cried for days and begged. Begged and shouted outside Elizabeth's apartment, and then begged some more. Pathetic. She was pathetic. And she has moved on. Obviously._

_Miranda was silent. She's looking at Andy trying to see if the latter was telling the truth. Much to her dismay, she did not like what she saw._

_"Of course you did. Or else you wouldn't be here right now with me." She tried to smile at Andrea, then looked past her head and glanced at the wall clock. She decided to drop this one for now. "It's late, darling. You better get going." Miranda said with tone of finality in her voice. She stood abruptly and tried to walk past Andy to the door. Andrea was quick though and managed to grab Miranda's wrist. She used Miranda as her leverage when she stood up. She likes it best when Miranda's at home and not wearing heels. She's towering over Miranda and she felt powerful, even just for a bit. _

_She sighed and hugged Miranda as she kissed the older woman's temple. Miranda stiffened as she was caught off guard by the movement. She wasn't particularly happy with how their conversation went. She hated herself for it. Of all the things to ask. Why she couldn't just let the topic go was beyond her. Andy then kissed her cheek, then her lips. She brushed Miranda's left cheek with the back of her right hand, _

_"Hey.. please don't let this freak you out. I am here now. Everything happens for a reason, right? You said so yourself the other day.." She was looking at Miranda's blue pools and trying her best to reassure her lover. God, she can't lose this. She can't lose Miranda. "I love you..very much. Please don't ever forget that." Then Andy kissed her again, firmer this time. Miranda must've been moved by Andy's words as she responded kindly to Andrea's kiss. She cannot lose Andrea. She uttered a prayer that this eight years woman better be dead.. or. _

_Stop it Miranda. Let it go. The woman only had Andrea for eight years. Hopefully, you'll have her for the rest of your life... And yes, that's the key word there, 'hopefully'. You can't lose hope now, Miranda. Get a grip._

_They kissed and when it became too intense and the need for air was too much, Miranda stepped back. She was getting turned on when she's supposed to not be in the mood after tonight's big revelation. She tried to smile at Andy while she wiped with her thumb the traces of pink lipstick on Andy's supple lips._

_"I love you too. Now, you better go before I change my mind. I know you have an early start tomorrow."_

_Andy smiled and feeling relieved. She sneaked another kiss on Miranda's lips before she turned and leave. Miranda decided not to walk Andrea by the door. She's got things to process in her head. The task of walking Andrea and then climbing down and up the stairs was quite too much for her at the moment. Her knees felt weak. If it's because of the kiss or due to that eight years thing, she couldn't really tell._

Her mind screeched back to the present as she got pushed by the person behind her. Time to walk. People were now crossing the busy street. For a moment, she forgot about Elizabeth, but then as she was walking to cross the busy street of New York, while her mind was focused on this simple task of moving her feet, Elizabeth touched her arm, "Andy.." she was smiling again. Andy's gazed traveled Elizabeth's boots then up to her smiling brown eyes. The latter was being her old self, wearing short boots and jeans, and shirt and a scarf around her neck. Her neck. Andy's next favorite part of her. Stop it! Stop it right there Andrea Sachs! But Elizabeth was smiling at her and Andy's breath hitched and she couldn't help but cringed.

_I'm so dead._

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the warm responses. I really do appreciate it. I hope you'll stick with me until the end. I decided to have a standard pacing on when I'll be updating: once a week. I hope that's okay with everyone. I like the suspense and thrill of waiting, I guess. (I know, I'm mean.) I promise though to have an update, every single week.

This chapter, you will learn more but not everything about Elizabeth and Andy, just so you'll have some sort of idea. Please don't hate me. Again, I ship Miranda, so ... chill. No hate, okay? Lol.

This chapter is still beta-virgin and after tweaking and countless tweaking, I decided to just be a woman enough, stop, and just post it.

Hope you'll like it.

Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism (especially the latter) are **STRONGLY **_**REQUESTED**_.

Please do not archive.

* * *

Andy had vague recollection of what happened after Elizabeth touched her arm on the street. She vaguely remember agreeing to having coffee despite her running late for work. Oh well. What the hell, right? It's not like chances like this happen a lot.

So there she was sipping coffee in Starbucks, trying her might not to fidget while Elizabeth's smile was blinding her. Yeah. Elizabeth's smile. One of the first thing Andy noticed about her when she passed by the store where Elizabeth worked nine years ago. She was just a happy-go-lucky teenager, minding her own world when fate had her glance sideways and saw Elizabeth smiling at someone. It was love at first sight for Andy. Young and love struck that she was, she'd had the guts to tell Elizabeth 'Love at first sight, that's what you are. What you did to me.' Elizabeth gave out a hearty laugh. When the laugh subsided, she kissed the young woman, and the rest was history.

"So.. how've you been?" Elizabeth asked before lifting her cup to her lips.

Andy couldn't help but stare. _Focus._

"Umm, okay. I guess." _Tell her you now have a girlfriend_. "I mean, great.. Everything's been great so far."

Elizabeth nodded, "Glad to hear that. You've changed a lot, huh." She said, then added, "I mean, in a good way. You've grown into a beautiful woman." She finished with a soft smile playing on her lips.

Andy couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Thanks." For some reason, her mouth worked faster than her brain, so she heard herself saying, "And you haven't aged a bit. God, you're even more beautiful than I recall." And though she was the one who gave the compliment, she blushed thoroughly and cursed herself. She couldn't believe she actually said the words out loud.

_What in the freaking hell are you trying to accomplish here, Sachs? You are digging your own grave. Jesus._

Elizabeth smiled warmly, "Thank you."

Andy tried to work up her courage to steer the conversation away. Apparently, her tongue's playing tricks on her and well working, even before her brain could send a signal of what she should be saying.

_I need to just relax and calm the fuck down. I can do this._

"So.. staying here in New York for good?" _Really, Andy? I thought we were trying to stray the conversation away. Your question seemed loaded. What the hell._ She couldn't seem to think straight. What was wrong with her? Was she this pathetic even before? No wonder Elizabeth decided to call it quits. She wouldn't want to have a psycho girlfriend. But she endured her for eight years. God. What about Miranda? Does she find Andy pathetic too? But really, what was so pathetic in asking if she's staying in New York for good? _Grrrr._

"Maybe. Not sure yet. The shop opened a branch here and Donna wanted me to manage it. We'll see how it goes. No definite plans yet. I mean, don't get me wrong, New York is amazing, but you know, small town girl here. I miss home already." Elizabeth sighed before taking another swig at her cup.

Elizabeth works for a flower shop back in Cincinnati. That was where she first met Andrea. Andrea who had been watching her for weeks prior to getting her nerve to finally approach her and talk to her. They were all friendly at first but when Andy learned that Elizabeth wasn't so much into boys, Andy who had no clue what-so-ever about wooing an older woman didn't waste a single moment to win Elizabeth over. The age was a major issue at first, but thank heavens, Andy worked her charm and won Elizabeth over, by trying to act as mature as she could manage. It was harder when she was in college, long-distance relationship and all. But thankfully, Elizabeth was as monogamous as Andy was, so all worked out fine. That's why it puzzled Andy greatly why when they were finally together, when she got back from college, Elizabeth decided to end their almost a decade relationship.

She didn't provide Andy with much explanation. She just said that it's not working between them anymore so _she_ thinks it'd be best to end the relationship rather than both of them suffering in the long run. Andy didn't understand Elizabeth's reason for one bit and was so mad, at first. Then was really sad. Then was deeply depressed… and so the begging and the shouting outside of Elizabeth's door. It was painful and most of all, embarrassing with a capital E. It was hell: what Andy did for love (or stupidity) back then. Despite all of Elizabeth's words and reasons, Andy had always felt there was more to it. Elizabeth never gave her a definite reason. Andy was sure Elizabeth wasn't seeing anyone as she managed to keep track of people who'd been interacting with Elizabeth, to the point of her being a stalker, almost. Thank God, Andy managed to get a grip. But still, so many questions were left unanswered that had kept Andy wondering.

So, around that time when she met Nate. She decided, heck, after being lesbian and faithful and loving, her relationship, along with her heart still went to pieces. Time to change the game. It was almost out of the blue when she decided to run off with Nate to New York to start anew. She needed to get away from Elizabeth and her ever confusing answers. Her parents were doubtful and were sure Nate was a rebound but she just shrugged them off. Of course, her thing with Nate didn't work out, just as her parents had expected. It wasn't that painful though. In fact, it was almost a relief when it ended.

Miranda of course entered the picture and before Andy even had a moment and the time to process it all, there she goes again, falling for someone who's almost the opposite of Elizabeth, but in ways, are also the same. As a precaution, prior to acting on her feelings for Miranda, Andy decided to have some serious self talk and even went for a shrink. She didn't think she needed a shrink, really, but then, it couldn't hurt. By shrink, of course, doesn't necessarily mean it's the professional one. Why waste a hundred bucks an hour when she's got Doug. Doug who never failed to lend an ear, or a shoulder or a hanky whenever Andy needed him. Lilly on the other hand, stepped out of the picture the moment she decided Andy was some _glamazon_ who she can no longer recognize. Oh well. Can't please them all-Doug casually said while munching on come Chinese take out one night.

She was sure with Miranda. Really sure that she's willing to cut her legs and arms to see the menace-of-a-woman happy. Of course, she didn't think first hand that _she_ could make Miranda happy. Her main goal was just that: make Miranda happy and see her smile. She and Doug had serious and long talks over these two women that managed to rattle Andy's whole being. In the end, she decided Miranda's worth every risk. She was of course afraid that Miranda might not give her a chance, or hell, do what Elizabeth did: leave her high and dry, with not only a broken, but an almost pulverized heart. Then again, she realized, if she'll forever be afraid, she will never be happy. Anyway, what are the chances that Miranda will be as heartless as Elizabeth? _Right._ So, she pushed her demons away, but decided to chase the Devil. And boy, she won—with flying colors, in fact.

"I see. New York is not so bad. Just a little." Andy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah. So I've noticed." Elizabeth said smiling, but was fidgeting and playing with the tissue in her hand. "It's not so bad, especially now that I've seen you."

Andy was shocked by the woman's bluntness but didn't quite know what so say, so she found herself uttering, "Yes, well.." _What? What the fuck was that? You are misleading her again Andy Sachs. You have a girlfriend, for fucks sake. _

"So.. I was thinking.. would you like to have some dinner tonight?"

"Sure." _Holy shit. You are in big, big trouble Andy. You and your stupid mouth._ She mentally thought if she and Miranda had prior arrangements. No. Miranda's having dinner with John Galliano tonight and she said she'd be home late. Yes. Safe. Really, what's the harm or having dinner with an old friend, right?

Right.

"Great. Umm, let's exchange numbers then so we could work it out. I have to run back to the store. I didn't mean to be out this long.." she stood up and hand Andy her business card, "It was a pleasant surprise though."

Andy took the business card, careful not to brush fingers with Elizabeth. Too much. She could only handle so much.

"Nice to see you again, Liz.. Err, Elizabeth." _Liz_ was what Andy used to call her when they were still together. Elizabeth hated the nick name and always insisted on people calling her her full name. Only when it comes to Andy that she endured being called _Liz_.

Elizabeth smiled again and gathered her bag. Andy was also on her feet and was trying hard not to fidget or sweat or act any more stupid than she already felt.

"I'll see you then." Elizabeth said, and then kissed Andy's cheek before the latter had time to react. Andy blushed thoroughly and felt like her knees was about to give out on her. She needed a seat. Jesus.

What the hell.

No, she didn't feel any magic or that wonderful feeling she used to feel. She felt weak because.. because that instant, Miranda's soft smile flashed before her eyes. And Andy, poor Andy almost sobbed. She felt guilty right there and then. Like she'd just cheated on Miranda.

Fuck. This is not going good. And why had she agreed to have dinner with Elizabeth anyway? What the hell was she thinking? Oh right, she wasn't.

It took her a couple of seconds before she finally got her bearing back, and as if on cue, karma decided Andy needed more challenge. Her phone ringed and Miranda's name was on display.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for keeping you wait. Lost a friend to cancer and it's been rough couple of weeks.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. The next one will be uploaded shortly, hopefully by Sunday.** And the rating will be M for chapter 4.**

This is still beta virgin so all mistakes are mine.

Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism (especially the latter) are **STRONGLY**_**REQUESTED**_.

Please do not archive.

* * *

Andy decided not to pick up the call. Because really, Miranda would sense that something was bothering her, and that's the least she needed that moment. Miranda asking what on earth was wrong, when right now, everything feels wrong.

_Damn you, Elizabeth!_

After the ring ended, Andy immediately dialed Greg's line, her boss. She left him a message faking fever and promised she'll just email to him later the article she's working on. If she remembers to do so.

Then she dialed Doug's number. She fervently prayed that Doug's not busy at the moment. She needed him. She needed someone to talk to or she might lose her marbles completely. She was walking the streets of New York and was nervously biting her lips.

_Doug, seriously, pick up the damn phone._

"Yo yo yo! Wazzup ma friend?"

"Doug?"

"You got it!"

"I have no time for your childishness right now, Douglas Smithson. I need your help." Andy's tone was no non-sense and she almost shrieked her last words.

"Umm.. Okay. What's going on?" Doug said sensing Andy's desperation.

"Can you meet me now? How bout lunch at my place? I'll order some chinese and beers. Lots of beer. Dear, God." Andy said as she sighed heavily.

"Umm I know you need help, Andy. Lest you forget, I have work, you know.."

"Doug, please. Please. I need your help. This is some big shit I'm in right now. Elizabeth's in town." Andy decided she'd already tell Doug how big her problem was by mentioning Elizabeth's name.

"What? Elizabeth? You don't mean Elizabeth… from Ohio, your Eli-"

"Yes yes. It's her. Elizabeth Marie Johnston. Come on, Doug. I need your help here."

"Okay. But what I don't get is, how come this is an issue? You're dating Miranda freaking Priestly, and Elizabeth freckle-face Johnston is an issue?"

Andy growled, "Doug, I need your help, okay? I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Meet me at home. And no, this isn't something you can think about first. I don't care what you tell your boss. You're having lunch with me." Andy said, and then shut her phone.

Doug couldn't help but scowl, and if he wasn't at work, he'd be more than glad to stick out his tongue at his phone. _The things I do for my friends. Fine, let me solve their problems because god help me, I don't have enough problems on my own._ He couldn't help but think. Despite everything though, he couldn't deny that he's a little apprehensive about Elizabeth's arrival in New York. He knows as he has witnessed what Andy had gone through when her relationship with Elizabeth ended. So yes, though he asked Andy why Elizabeth's still an issue, he knows, very well actually, that Elizabeth was bad news.

* * *

Doug pounded lightly on Andy's door.

"Open your damn door, woman."

Andy opened the door hastily and immediately hugged Doug as if her life depended on it.

"What the hell am I going to do, Doug?"

"What on earth happened?" Doug asked as he entangled himself away from Andy to close the door.

"You wouldn't believe it, if I tell you."

"Well, try me. But, you gotta feed me first. Your man-friend is hungry. And don't worry, we have all day. Filed for half-day leave. Family emergency." Doug said and then winked to Andy to somehow lighten the mood.

Andy couldn't help but smile gratefully at her best friend, then yanked him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Why on earth did you agree to have dinner?"

"I don't know.. I wasn't thinking."

"Jesus, Andy. What are you gonna do now? Do you want to have dinner with her?"

Andy paused, closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

"No, I want to see Miranda."

"I thought she has plans tonight?"

"Yes. But I need to talk to her." Andy sighed, "I feel like I cheated on her or something.." Her voice broke.

Doug was instantly on her side, and hugged her, "Oh, honey.. No, you didn't."

Andy cried silently.

"Talk to her, then. Tell her how you feel. Explain Elizabeth's story."

"I.. I'm scared. I don't want her to doubt how much I love her. She's been through a lot and the least I want is to be a burden as well."

Doug sighed, "Andy, listen. You both have been through a lot. I've seen Miranda with you. I've seen you with Miranda. I know she loves and adores you. Just tell her… Be honest. She'll see through you. Trust me."

"What if she asks for some space or I don't know.."

"Then give it to her."

At this, Andy tried her best to control her free flowing tears.

"What?" she almost whispered. "I can't lose her, Doug."

"You won't."

"You don't know that. You don't know her. She's been damaged and she's not very forgiving when crossed."

"I bet she will be, if it's you. And you did not cross her or cheated. Last I check, you slept with Elizabeth when you were still with her. And you just talked to her this morning. Just talking. I mean, you talked to Nate even after you guys split up."

Andy wiped her face then stood up. "I know… but Nate is different. He's… well, I don't want to say he's nothing compared to Elizabeth, but… it's almost like that. And you should've seen how rattled Miranda was when I told her I had an eight years relationship with a woman." She sighed for the nth time.

Doug contemplated what he could say to calm Andy. "Andy, look. I don't know what else to tell you but to come clean to Miranda. Yes, I'm betting this news will not please her, but it would hurt her more if you keep this from her and then see Elizabeth. That will hurt so much more."

Andy took a deep breath, "Yeah… You're right."

She walked across the room to search for her phone. She hit speed dial one but was immediately sent to Miranda's personal voicemail. The woman hated it when calls get routed to her office voicemail but she can't live without it as well on her personal mobile. She can't always answer her own phone. She has assistants but her personal phone is off limits to them.

"Hi, Miranda. Umm, listen, I know you're busy tonight but I… I need to talk to you. We need to talk. Call me if I can see you. Or… yeah. Just. Yeah. I love you."

That was probably the dumbest message she left to Miranda's voicemail since they've been together. Or maybe since ever.

She shut her phone and rubbed her tired eyes. "Well, that went fine." She said sarcastically, and smiled sadly.

"You'll be fine." Doug said smiling to his friend. "Now, call Elizabeth and tell her you can't meet her for dinner tonight." He added but firmly this time.

Andy's look of horror was almost comical. She didn't have much of a choice though, really. So she opened her bag and took Elizabeth's card.

"Go." Doug said then sipped his beer.

Andy scowled at Doug but dialed the number anyway.


End file.
